Rocket Brothers OVAS
by Datyi
Summary: Sentimientos, situaciones... escenas solo mencionadas. En el mundo de las OVAS, podrás encontrar algunas historias que explican mejor lo sucedido con los personajes en ROCKET BROTHERS. ¿Afecta la historia original? No... solo te ayuda a calmar tus pensares acerca de las situaciones apenas mencionadas en algún que otro capitulo. Pasa, disfruta y sacia tu curiosidad.
1. Esto es Guerra

**¡Hola, gente linda! Antes de que me reclamen el porqué aun no actualizo, quisiera explicarles el porqué abrí esta sección tituladas OVAS… Dirán: **_**¡Datyi, querida… esto no es un anime! **_

**Yo sé que no es un animé pero cuando escribo la historia me lo imagino como tal xDD**

**Leer muchos libros y tener la imaginación como la tengo es un poco complicado en su momento x-x**

**Como todas buenas OVAS, necesitas saber de qué va el anime (en este caso fanfiction). Así que si aun no lees Rocket Brothers, te recomendaría que leyeras un poco la historia para que te familiarices con el sentimiento de los personajes. Aun que siendo sincera, en su momento no será muy necesario (como usualmente son las OVAS)(¿Ahora comprenden el porqué el nombre?)**

**Sin más les dejo la primera OVA de Rocket Brothers**

* * *

**OVA 1: ESTO ES GUERRA…**

Los reporteros se arremolinaban unos con otros en todo el recinto del teatro circular de Hillwood, esperaban ansiosos la declaración que tenía que hacer Wolf, del grupo Devil and Rose.

Detrás de bambalinas, en los camerinos, el ruido no era muy fuerte, pero Wolfgang sabía que ahí afuera, tendría que dar una buena declaración para así evitar que siguieran acosando a los hijos de Helga y a la rubia misma.

Se pasó por un momento su mano derecha por todo su pelo, despeinándoselo solo un poco para así, tratar de no verse lo cansado que se encontraba. Sabía que el maquillaje haría su trabajo, pero el también debe de poner un poco del suyo.

Wolfgang, no, en ese momento Wolf hubiera querido el dejar la declaración para otro momento y haberse quedado al lado de Helga y sus hijos. Pero el haber visto el escándalo que se estaba situando en el hospital, tuvo que tomar medidas de seguridad y contactar con su representante.

Así que cuando le explicó todo lo sucedido, Robert movió todas sus influencias y consiguió que el actual alcalde de la ciudad le prestara el teatro circular sin poner ningún pero en el asunto.

Wolf se imaginaba que eso se debía a la ayuda que ellos brindaban para así poder regresar a su mayor esplendor posible el viejo teatro, como tenia en tiempos anteaños.

Y por ello, ahí se encontraba, vestido con un pantalón vaquero deslavado, botas con casquillos y una playera negra estampada con el símbolo de su último disco, pulseras de cuero negro en ambas manos y una cadena colgando de su pantalón hasta llegar a parte de su muslo, pues en el colgaba un dije de una rosa metálica. Se encontraba dando vueltas como gato enjaulado, y hubiera seguido así, sino fuese por el ruido de la llamada que marcaba en su celular, sabiendo que era de su hermano Joan.

-¿Qué pasó? Dime que no ha empeorado nada…

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Con esa desesperación piensas convencer a los periodistas?

-Joan… ando cansado, no empieces, ¿Quieres?

-Aguafiestas… te hablo por Helga

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le paso nada, verdad?

-En serio, debes calmarte

-¡Joan, con una mierda! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Helga?!

-Que delicado andas…

-Joan...

-Ya… Helga acaba de despertar y según me han platicado Olga y Stella, lo hizo sin problemas o complicaciones, así que ya puedes tranquilizarte y hacer mejor el trabajo que se te ha encomendado, ¿De acuerdo?

Al escuchar la noticia Wolf sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Su hermano y Phebe sabían que tan preocupado se encontraba por la rubia, así que al escuchar que por fin había despertado sintió un alivio que no supo describir.

-Es estupendo…

-Así es… ahora solo te recomiendo negociar. Pues yo que tu, me preocuparía, pues Helga desea que hables con la vieja Betsy por haber nombrado a sus hijos.

-¡Mierda!... ¿Quién fue?

-Stella, pero según Olga, Helga dejo los nombres y los combino con el que quería para ellos… solo por la suegra de esta misma.

Wolf solo terminó gruñendo, pero no pudo decirle nada más a su hermano pues le habían llamado para comenzar la entrevista. Se despidió de su hermano y salió directo al escenario donde esperaban una buena cantidad de reporteros.

Tomó asiento en el lugar asignado y con su mejor cara de indiferencia esperó a que el silencio llegara a reinar el recinto, pues en sus años de fama él ha comprendido como usar esos momentos a su favor.

Y una vez que estuvo el lugar lo más silencioso posible hizo su declaración.

-En mis pocos años de fama que he tenido al lado del grupo Devil and Rose, he comprendido lo importante que es para la prensa el conseguir la mayor información, verídica o no, sobre cualquier hecho que trascienda en el mundo del espectáculo- les dijo Wolf mientras les miraba directamente, tratando de alcanzar especialmente a aquellos reporteros que se perdían a través de la gama de luces y flashes que le enfocaban en el lugar- sé que solo se encuentran haciendo su trabajo…-Prosiguió- pero esta vez, no puedo mantenerme callado.

Esta entrevista es para desmentir los rumores que se corre gracias a unas fotos que fueron sustraídas del correo de un querido admirador de la banda.

-Entonces, ¿Los niños no son tuyos?- Dijo a los lejos un reportero con acento al parecer británico. Su mente maquinó en instantes la palabra VENGANZA, mientras recordaba a cierto chico de ojos verdes, haciendo que sonriera, sorprendiendo a todos en el teatro que en instantes se llenó de flashes que querían guardar el momento de la sonrisa del guitarrista-vocalista de la banda- Que más quisiera que fuesen míos.

-¿Es cierto que la famosa escritora Geraldine Pataki es la madre?

-Así es, la señorita Pataki es la madre biológica de los niños.

-Si usted no es el padre. ¿Por qué estaba con ella cuando se encontraba en labor de parto?

-Fue sola casualidad del destino que estuviera con ella ese día. A Helga la conozco desde que éramos niños y horas antes, junto a varios amigos de años de ella, celebramos una fiesta por el pronto nacimiento de los gemelos.

Terminada la fiesta surgieron los malestares y la llevamos al hospital, pues con nosotros se encontraban las abuelas de los niños. Si no salen en las fotos se deben a que fueron tomadas por la esposa de nuestro fan, quien se las había enviado al correo de su marido. Nunca esperé que hackearan la cuenta del correo y difundieran las fotos para dicho propósito de mi posible paternidad.

-¿La señorita Pataki se encuentra bien de salud?- Mencionó una mujer morena que se encontraba en primera fila y al sentir la mirada de Wolf sobre ella, logró el que se sonrojara.

-Así es y agradezco el que pregunten por su estado de salud- contestaba mientras le sonreía de forma picara- Helga ha sido siempre una mujer muy fuerte. Espero que sus hijos sean iguales o más fuertes que ella.

-Lastima que no sean pareja. Se ven muy bien juntos los dos- Le afirmó una muchacha joven que traía en su camisa el logo de una revista juvenil.

-Gracias…- Decía algo asombrado, no se imaginaba que la gente pudiera aceptar que él y Helga hicieran una buena pareja- Helga es el sueño de muchos hombres.

-¿También es el tuyo?- Le preguntó de nuevas cuentas la muchacha morena.

-Por el momento prefiero no contestar esa pregunta- A pesar de que contestó lo más seriamente posible, su mirada dejaba en claro la verdad que él deseaba el contestar, muchos reporteros lo notaron y entre ellos corrió de repente los murmullos y el suave sonido de plumas sobre el papel. Wolf les acababa de dar el chisme más grande, pues, a pesar de ser una estrella del rock nunca se había dejado ver con mujeres a solas. ¿Era acaso que el líder de la banda del momento solo era fiel a la escritora? Si… un chisme que duraría mucho tiempo.

-Espero y con esto se explique la relación que no tengo con los gemelos Pataki, no de sangre pero si de amistad. Y espero y se olviden del asunto lo más rápidamente posible, para que la familia de Helga no se sienta molesta por tanto acoso de un rumor… porque es solo eso… Un simple rumor que ha ocasionado molestias a una buena familia y a unos buenos fans de la banda. Gracias a todos por su tiempo y su dedicación.

Y con ello, Wolf se retiró del lugar. Sabía que había dejado a los reporteros satisfechos, especialmente con la duda del saber cuán importante es Helga para él. Y por ello, no dudo en pensar:

-_Quiero que notes en tierra extranjera lo que estás perdiendo y lo que yo deseo. Pues conseguiré el amor de la mujer que has dejado ir con un daño no solo en el corazón, sino en su esperanza. Arnold Shortman… Esto es guerra. Y por ello no dudare en hacerte sentir el dolor que ella ha llevado por tu estúpida cobardía._

* * *

**Les he de ser sincera… en su momento me es difícil el describir los sentimientos de los personajes. **

**Wolfgang se ha convertido en unos de mis favoritos y Arnold, no se aun como describir lo que sentirá una vez que regrese a Hillwood (Si, ROMIIH… ya falta poco para que aparezca Arnold en escena)**

**Espero y sea de su agrado esta sección. Espero leerles pronto y verles en las graficas a todos.**


	2. Drain

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****TurquoiseGirl18****, ****Gelygirl****, ****Milanh****, ****kathepao****,**** agradezco el que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme un review en la historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Agradezco también a aquellos lectores que se asomaron para leer el capítulo.**

**Sin más les dejo la OVA 2 de Rocket Brothers**

* * *

**Ova 2: Drain**

Se encontraba de nuevas cuentas en los estudios de grabación. Llevaba apenas unos meses conviviendo con los hijos de Helga. Aún no podía creerlo, el acercamiento se estaba dando y el se sentía impaciente, de una forma como nunca antes había imaginado.

Ese día llevaba consigo una vieja carpeta negra, que tenía como portada, la imagen de una pareja de un comic extranjero que había leído gracias a su viejo amigo Ludwig. Ambos personajes portaban una vestimenta conocida como kimonos. Se encontraban ambos dándose la espalda, ella iba vestida de blanco, mientras grandes telas de colores rojos y azules delineaban su cintura formando una especie de moño a su espalda; para finalizar su atuendo, tenía alrededor de sus brazos un manto de color morado, su pelo era de color negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja. Él aun que le daba la espalda a la chica su mirada iba dirigida al espectador, su traje era azul en la parte alta y pantalones blancos, portaba dos espadas. Su pelo era rojo y en su mejilla se notaba el trazo rojo de una herida, el rastro de un corte de un arma blanca.

La verdad aunque le encanto la historia, lo único que logró el que aun mantuviera esa imagen en su carpeta especial para sus canciones, era lo vivido por ellos dos; no las batallas que se tuvo que enfrentar el chico… era el final que mostraba la historia. El por qué ese hombre se aferraba a una cicatriz que podía curarse sin dejar rastro en su rostro… y es ahí donde él se ilusiono con una extranjera que según la imaginación del autor, siempre olía a ciruelo blanco.

Ella le recordaba a la chica de la cual se encuentra flechado desde la secundaria; en su mente llego haber una conexión inequívocada entre ambas mujeres.

Así que por tal motivo mantenía esa imagen a su lado y no podía evitar el dejar de mirarle. Él era como ese asesino y ella como esa mujer misteriosa… y por ello, mantenía consigo esa imagen en la intimidad de su inspiración. Y ese día, imaginó que era momento de sacar a la luz algunas canciones que había escrito cuando era, a su parecer, aun un crío.

-¡Hey, Wolf! Que llevamos rato hablándote.

La voz que saco al cantante de su ensoñason pertenecía a un chico fornido de piel bronceada, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, vestido con vaqueros y una playera purpura. Por su apariencia, uno podría notar que su ascendencia era latina, el nombre de este chico era Karel "Tiger" Williams.

Tiger era el bajista de la banda. Y mejor amigo de Wolf dentro de ella. Usualmente cuando hay que llamar o molestar a Wolf, los demás integrantes, siempre mandaban a Tiger, como lo era en este caso.

-No los escuché…

-Eso lo notamos todos, especialmente Snake. Mira que espera y tengas una mejor idea que Drago, que escribió una canción un tanto siniestra hasta para mi pensar.

-Pues, tengo unos antiguos manuscritos y hay una canción que me gustaría que estuviera en la discografía, pero tendrían que leerla.

Wolf, le paso a Tiger una de las hojas de su carpeta y observo por un momento las facciones de su amigo mientras leía el comienzo de esa canción que significaba mucho para él.

**-"Talk to my troubled brain ** _"Habla con mi atormentada mente__  
_**if you can feel my pain** _Si puedes sentir mi dolor_  
**so much hurting that's living in my head** _Tanto dolor que está viviendo en mi cabeza__  
_**now i can barely breathe** _Ahora me cuesta respirar_  
**and now my heart's disease** _Y ahora mi corazón está enfermo_  
**and my name and my life has been stepped** _Y mi nombre y mi vida han sido pisoteados_  
**On and on' no no! **_Una y otra vez, No no!_

**You made fool out of me **_Hiciste un tonto de mi_**  
****There is no way out **_Ya no hay salida_**  
****I'm going down the drain" **_Voy hacia la perdición (Voy a desangrar)"_**  
**

¡Es muy Buena! Los chicos deben leerla.- Tiger, llevo alegre la hoja dentro dela cabina de audio, donde esperaba dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro castaño

El pelirrojo, de ojos azules se llamaba Louis "Drago" Jones. Louis es el baterista de la banda, en ese momento se encontraba vestido de pantalón de cuero negro y una playera negra sin mangas, sus zapatos eran unas botas tipo militar de color verde, se encontraba sentado mientras que daba vueltas con sus dedos la baquetas con las cuales manejaba la batería.

El chico castaño de ojos verdes, se llamaba Armand "Snake" Tigercourt. Armand iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una playera gris, sus ojos verdes resaltaban por el delineador negro que rodeaba el contorno de ellos. Armand era el Tecladista de la banda.

-¡Chicos, creo que tenemos ya una canción para el disco nuevo!

-¿Enserio?- Hablo Snake- Dime que no es la de Drago, porque me opongo a ella…

-¡Hey! – Hablo Drago- No sabes apreciar el buen arte del gore…

-¿Gore? – Hablo Wolf desde la puerta de estudio- No estará mal el introducirlo, si quieres podríamos ver que es lo que ocasiona que Snake desprecie tu canción, tomando en cuenta que tú eres el principal autor de las mayoría de nuestras canciones.

-¡Por favor, Wolf! No ayudas adulándolo… - Dijo Snake, mientras Tiger a su lado se mantenía impasible.

-No lo adulo, le felicito y reconozco su talento. En estas vacaciones alguien me abrió un poco los ojos con respecto a nuestra banda. Parte de nuestro éxito es gracias a las canciones que Drago nos ha ofrecido. – Dijo Wolf mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Drago y le extendía la mano, este al verle así, le correspondió el gesto pero con extrañes en su mirada.

-Wolf- Le dijo- Dime que no te metiste ninguna droga en el cuerpo… ¿Seguro que no estas enfermo?- Le jalo con la mano con la cual recibía el apretón y con la libre verifico su temperatura- Tu temperatura está bien…

-¡Claro que estoy bien, idiota! Enserio, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- Dijo mientras miraba a Snake y Tiger que también estaban preocupados…

-¿Cómo no preocuparnos?-Mencionó Tiger- ¿Cuándo acá tu agradeces de buenas a primeras algo así? Al menos que… -entrecerró los ojos- Es por la escritora ¿No es así?

Wolf se sonrojo y mirando el contorno de la puerta en la cual estaba apoyado y les dijo sin mirarles- Claro que no… No es por Helga…

-¡Aja! ¡Es por la escritora!-Grito Tiger –Ahora entiendo por qué traes contigo esa carpeta, la última vez que la vi estábamos en la Universidad…

-Está bien…-Dijo Wolf dejando sacar un suspiro- Quiero saber si varias de mis canciones podríamos utilizarlas para… ya saben… ¿Poder… conquistarla?

-Estas de broma- Hablo Snake- Con todo de que somos una de las mejores bandas del momento y no te hace caso… está un poco, imposible de creer.

-Es que ustedes no conocen a Helga… Ella es todo lo contrario a una chica… -Al ver la mirada de sus amigos no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena- ¡Acaba de tener hijos, por dios! ¿Cómo diablos pueden pensar en esa posibilidad?

-De acuerdo... solo di que no es muy femenina- Tiger ayudo al embrollo en el que el mismo Wolf se había metido.

-Ese es el asunto, ella no es simplemente una chica femenina. Ella es una guerra, una amazona, una Valkiria… Es mi Hilda de Asgard.

Los chicos boquearon al escuchar a Wolf comparando a Helga con la famosa Hilda de Polaris, de una serie extranjera de culto mejor conocida como Saint Seiya.

-No me chingues…

-Que estupidez…

-No blasfemes…

Mencionaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Y después se abalanzaron sobre Wolf, Snake y Drago.

-¿Dónde diablos has conocido una mujer como Hilda?-Preguntó Drago que sostenía a Wolf por los brazos dejándolos a la espalda del cantante. Al ver que no respondía, Snake le tomo de los cabellos para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Sabes que es preferible que contestes, ¿Lo entiendes?- Siseo como una serpiente advirtiendo a una presa-¿O prefieres salir un poco lastimado por ocultar información importante para la banda?

-Se los diré si me sueltan…

-De acuerdo…

-Claro…- Dijeron Snake y Drago mientras el último dejaba ir a Wolf, que enseguida se sentó en el sofá más grande que había en esa "zona de inspiración", como ellos le llamaban.

-Es bueno saber que te tengo para defenderme de estos brutos… - Le dijo de forma sarcástica a Tiger que seguía leyendo la hoja que le había cedido minutos atrás.

-Sí, claro. Solo que estoy ya pensando que música usar con esta canción… Creo que le quedará el material extra del primer disco que sacamos.

-Como veas… ¿Tú también vas a querer escuchar lo que le diré a estos tarados o nos retiramos a otro lado?

-¿Estás de broma? No porque no reaccione como ellos no quiera decir que no esté interesado en saber sobre Hilda. Conociéndote, también ha de tener parecido con la enigmática de Tomoe.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Snake- ¿Tomoe… Yukishiro Tomoe?

-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenías que mencionarlo?- Le dijo Wolf a Tiger que solo mostro una sonrisa de complacencia.

-¿Me crees estúpido o qué? ¿No crees que no sé qué quieres a Hilda pero amas a Tomoe? Llevamos muchos años juntos, te molesta que tengas amigos con los mismos… gustos.

-Wolf…-Hablo Snake con una mirada que demandaba con rabia respuestas urgentes- Habla de una maldita vez…

-Está bien- Suspiró- a Helga la conozco desde la primaria, es menor que yo por un año. Ella nunca fue la típica chica que pensaba en moda, combinar colores o estar con niñas.

Ella siempre estaba ahí para jugar baseball, videojuegos y ver luchas. La mayor parte del tiempo, los niños de su grupo se burlaban de su poca feminidad, pero siempre recibían unos buenos golpes… yo recibía buenos golpes… aun recibo buenos golpes- Dijo Wolf con una sonrisa boba, ocasionando que Drago riera por los estúpido que se veía-Bueno, durante mis años en la primaria no había tratado tanto con ella, no de una forma amistosa y después de salir la primaria, no la vi durante todo un ciclo escolar. Si supieran el asombro que me lleve el primer día de clases que la vi al llegar a la secundaria. La niña con el famoso vestido rosa había desaparecido. De una única ceja ahora había dos delineadas de una forma que hacían ver su rostro más angelical, al principio no sabía quién era la chica de pantalón, tenis converse y playera deportiva que acentuaba bien sus curvas. Su casillero quedaba frente al mío, así que en silencio le observe la retaguardia, ella se dio cuenta y justo cuando pensaba dar un comentario de alago para la chica nueva. Ella frunció el ceño, me enseño el dedo medio y me dijo "¡De Bucko a estúpido pervertido… Púdrete Wolfgang!"

Me quede con la boca abierta, y no me moví de ahí hasta verla desaparecer por un pasillo. Al principio no supe el efecto que ocasiono en mí el haberla visto ese primer día, no… no lo sabía.

Creía que todo era una simple atracción pasajera. No notaba como algo malo el esperar verla recoger sus libros y libretas necesarios cada mañana, no entendía la rabia que surgía cada que le veía reír por lo dicho por su compañero de casillero. Y cuando me enteré que este le quería desde que eran niños, me la jugaba todos los días para hacer la vida del chico algo imposible. Al molestarle, lograba tener su atención y con ello era suficiente para mí.

-"Ámame u ódiame, ambas son a mi favor. Si me amas, siempre estaré en tu corazón. Si me odias, siempre estaré en tu mente"-Recitó Drago, mientras los otros le veían extraño- ¿Qué? Es de William Shakespeare… ¿Me negaran que no es cierto?

-Si, bueno… ¿Puedo proseguir?- Al notar la afirmación que tuvo de parte de su amigo, continuo- un día, tuve en mi poder uno de sus más grandes secretos en ese entonces. El día que mi hermano tuvo una presentación de uno de sus recitales, aparte de saber que sería cuñado de su hermana, era el conocer en personas la autora de "Atardecer en un muelle".

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron Tiger y Drago, Snake solo miro a sus amigos sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué gritan así?

-¡Por que más, Snake! ¿Nunca leíste en la secundaria "Atardecer en un muelle"?

-No… pase la mayor parte de mi secundaria en un internado, ¿recuerdan?

-Cierto… - Explico Tiger a Snake- Veras, "Atardecer en un muelle" es actualmente uno de los libros de culto que uno debe de leer una vez en su vida, su popularidad llego a las secundarias un año después de su publicación, millones de copias vendidas en Estados unidos, Gran Bretaña y Australia. Los maestros de literatura pedían a sus alumnos un resumen, una síntesis o el típico ensayo de dichoso libro. No te negaré que parte del público masculino detestaba la idea de leer algo del género romántico… pero si supieras como de repente existían club's de fans masculinos. Lo misterioso del asunto era la autora, nadie sabía quién era, escribía bajo un pseudonombre y no existían fotos de ella. Si alguien quería mandarle felicitaciones o cartas a la autora, estas iban directo a la editorial y de la editorial la mandaban a la residencia de la autora. Se dice que la residencia que recibía las cartas no era exactamente donde vivía la autora, sino sus representantes legales, porque la chica era menor de edad.

Y con eso de que con dinero baila el perro; alguien dentro de la editorial filtro información fundamental de la escritora: el lugar exacto de donde estudiaba. Se supo después que al año siguiente, hubo una demanda grande en una secundaria de Hillwood.

Gente que ni siquiera residía en la ciudad fueron ahí a pedir o su traslado o su inscripción solo para estar al lado de la autora. Salió mucho en las noticias y fue tanta la sensación que al año siguiente se exhibió en los cines una película.

-Así es…- Retomo de nuevo la palabra Wolf- De hecho, el día que le descubrí, fue el día en que Helga firmaba el contrato con la compañía que llevo al cine el libro. Ese secreto lo utilice para que ella actuara conmigo en la fiesta de Halloween que hubo en la secundaria. Mi error… Deslumbró como nunca antes lo había hecho, llamó la atención de toda la población estudiantil y docente. Lo bueno de ello es que después ambos actuamos en una versión rock del fantasma de la ópera.

-Espérate…-Le interrumpió Snake a Wolf- ¿Actuar? ¿Pues qué hicieron?

-Cantamos juntos la versión de Nightwish del fantasma de la ópera. Ella era Christine Daaé y yo era su ángel, el fantasma. Tengo una foto de ese día aquí en la carpeta, esperen- Wolf saco entre los protectores de hojas una foto donde se podía ver a una Helga con un vestido de gala de noche de color marfil, escote recto, entallado a la silueta de su cuerpo y de la cadera para abajo, se extendía para darle espacio a una pequeña cola, tenía también alas blancas en su espalda y una corona de flores sobre su cabeza, el pelo lo traía suelto y en su rostro se notaba un sonrojo en su mejilla por un esfuerzo al entonar una parte de la canción. Al fondo, se veía a un Wolf vestido de traje con una capa en los hombros, la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara y en sus manos una guitarra- Es la parte final de la canción, donde Christine entona con su voz notas difíciles. Quería dejar impresionados a los maestros y alumnos con la banda que había formado ahí pero la verdad, fui yo el que quedó impresionado de ver a Helga actuar como lo hizo. Creía que terminaría en buenos términos con ella, poder ser su amigo y conquistarla. Era tanta mi ilusión que esa noche no había notado que no fui el único con la decisión de conquistarle. Al finalizar el año, ella ya andaba con el hombre que quería desde que era una niña y yo, decidí estudiar en los ángeles… lo demás en mi vida ustedes lo conocen. Parecía que ella sería feliz, ya saben, teniendo sus libros publicados y el hombre que siempre ha amado. Pero al regresar estas vacaciones a Hillwood, sucedió el asunto de sus hijos que tomaron como míos, actualmente son mis ahijados…

-Espera… ¿Y el padre acepto de buenas a primeras?-Le preguntó Drago.

-Verán…-Dudo el continuar, así que tomo aire y prosiguió- Sucedió algo en este último año, el tipo la abandonó, no sé bien… resulta que él tiene una vida en Inglaterra y a ella la dejo en Hillwood.

-Que inteligente de tu parte…-Mencionó Tiger y Snake movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa- Regresaste al campo de batalla. Muy astuto, haces honor a tu nombre.

- ¡Oh, cállate! Voy enserio con ella.

-No lo dudamos, especialmente yo. Pues tu canción, demuestra ese momento en que habías empezado amarle. "Drain" será un buen comienzo, ¿no lo crees así? Si… sé que lo crees, por algo nos lo has dado para que le aceptemos- Le dijo mientras levantaba la hoja con la canción y Drago se la arrebataba para leer la letra junto a Snake. Despues de unos instantes, Snake empieza a cantar.

-"**Cry out, i want be loved "**_Grito, Quiero ser amado_**  
**** Dry out, i want see dreams **_Me seco, Quiero ver sueños_**  
**** Cry out, i want to be free **_Grito, quiero ser libre_**  
**** Dry out, i want to know truth" **_Me seco, Quiero saber la verdad"_

-Definitivamente escribiste esto cuando supiste que le querías, ¿Verdad?- Menciono como si nada Drago.

-Así es.

-Bien…-Se paró Snake de su lugar y miraba a los chicos- Creo que encontramos el tema y el nombre de nuestro siguiente disco- Y con la afirmación silenciosa de los demás se dirigió directo a su teclado para preparar el ritmo y poder tocar el nuevo tema de la banda.

Los demás integrantes imitaron sus gestos y pronto en el recinto se escuchó el nuevo tema, que sería un éxito, del grupo Devil and Rose.

* * *

**El tema que cantan los chicos es Drain del grupo X Japan, el video está un poco extraño, pero muy buena la canción. Espero y le den una oportunidad para que comprendan el por qué escogí esa canción entre muchas otras.**

**Gracias por todo y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. **

**Gambatte Ne!**


End file.
